204 places
by 4485
Summary: Roy loves Ed. Duh. They get engaged. now Roy wants to show Ed that making love can be fun... in strange places.
1. Place 0

_Dear Diary Journal,_

_Today I realized just how much I love Fullmetal Edward Elric._

_I want to make his life as pleasured as possible._

_That being said, I'm going to ask him to be mine, tomorrow morning._

__-_Roy_

As the sun rose early in the East sky, I sat up and closed the curtains, before falling back onto my nice warm pillow. I closed my eyes, and planned my day in my head, the way I always do. But this time, I had to plan in something dangerous- asking Ed to stay with me for the rest of my life; aka, I'm going to ask Ed to marry me.

My mouth turned up into a grin, as I imagined the blond turning pink.  
_  
_I showered, got dressed, then made sure I had everything for the day. _Paperwork, check. Pocketwatch, check. Ring, check._

"Okay, I'm ready." I whispered and left. Within ten minutes, I was at work. _Time to set it up. _

I turned the radio on, but connected it to a playlist I had made, of Ed's favorite songs and some love songs. Turning back to my desk, I made sure the ring was set on a pen, and I sat down, writing a fake report.

I quickly read it.

_There was a time where I didn't believe in love.I really thought it never existed, but this is the time that makes me want to thank you. Thank you for everything, because it is you that taught me love, and how to love. Before, I feared love. But now, I know I can't go on without love. Not any love, but your love, my love, my only, my one. I know you might fear my love. Here I am telling you to not fear it, but have it. Out of all the things money can buy and life can give, my love to you can not and will never match. Beause it is you who I live for and will die for. It is you who has my heart, body, and soul. My eyes open to see you and close to picture you. You run wild in my mind, You stay still in my heart. My soul you share and my body you hold._

_I just love you because I do. I can't change it. Its not my choice. That's how love is. I can't say a word about you. I wish you didn't make it so difficult for both. There are things I wish I could tell you. There are many things I need tell you, but I can't find the way. I can't find you. Your way of looking life is different from mine. I can't change it. Its not my choice. I just wish it could all work out like it once happened._

_Edward Elric._

_I love you._

_Love you for the years to come, loved you for the years that have passed._

_Will you marry me?_

"Yeah, that looks about right." I muttered.

"What does?" Came a voice. Lowering the paper, I saw a blond boy right in front of me, glancing from me to the radio, then back to me. "I've never heard them play this song before..."

"Good Morning, Fullmetal." I smiled, then offered him the paper and a pen(with the ring on it). "Can you look over this and mark anything that seems wrong?"

"Sure." He took the paper, and quickly read it over. I watched his face turn bright pink, as he kept rereading one or two lines, glancing up at me often. "C-Can I see that pen?" Nodding, I gave it to him in such a way that he'd brush against the ring first. As the blond did, he froze, then took it off the tip, holding the ring in his palm, looking it over.

"Fullmetal? Is something wrong?"

"C-colonel..." Tears pooled up in his eyes.

"May I call you Edward?"

"Y-yes..."

I stood up, and covered his hand and the ring with my hands. "I don't know if you return my feelings, but I hope you do, because I love you. Edward Elric, will you stay with me for the rest of our lives?"

He stared up at me, before finally managing a small squeak: "y-yes." He closed his eyes, while I slipped off the glove, slipped the ring on his finger, kissed it, then started to put the glove back on. "Wait."

"Huh?"

"I want people to see the ring. I'll put my gloves in my pocket." The blond took the fabric out of my hand, then shoved it in his back pocket, with his other one also. "It's not everyday you get engaged from your biggest crush, right?" He started to turn around to leave, because people started arriving, but I caught him in a hug over my desk, clutching his body close to mine.

"I love you, Ed."

I felt him blush, as his cheek warmed up against my neck, before he wrapped his arms around me. "I love you too..."

"My name's Roy."

He pulled away a little, so he could look into my eyes. "...Roy..."

I tilted my head, and pressed a small, quick kiss onto his lips, then slowly released him, right before Hawkeye came in.

"Sir, here's your paperwork for the day."

"Thank you, Lieutenant. Fullmetal, see me after work."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." The blond turned on his heel, and waved over his shoulder- flashing the ring at me.


	2. Place 1

It was midnight; no one was outside. Well, no one except Ed and I. He had just ran out and jumped off the porch, going to play in the garden. Being the not-so-young man that I am, I went and sat on the porch swing and watched the blond. He stopped and gazed at me, wearing cut-off shorts and my button down shirt. Quickly, he ran over and jumped on the porch, sliding onto the swing next to me.

"Why are you just sitting here?"

"I'm not young like you, Ed. I don't have all that energy." I wrapped my arm around his shoulders, so he rested his head on my chest.

"It's not like you're old... you aren't..."

"Ed, I just turned 32."

"It's true that men get sexier as they age, then." As he said that, my face burnt. "I'm going to be turning 19 this year... Wow.. I remember when I turned 12. It feels like just yesterday."

"I feel like I just met you yesterday."

He looked at me, then got off the swing, staring at me with his hands on his hips. "Don't go getting all sentimental on me!"

"But-" I started, but then he interrupted me.  
"No buts! If you start getting sentimental, then I'll start becoming sentimental, then I'll start crying! And I hate crying...! Aw shit, I'm tearing up just thinking about it..." He looked away, rubbing at his eyes.

My mouth opened just a little bit, and I fell just a little more in love. "awww..." I whispered, standing up to comfort him. He quickly hugged me, then pushed by me and sat back down on the swing. "What was that?" turning to face him, I noticed he was looking up at me, his lips slightly parted, hands clutching at (my)his shirt, pulling it down over his lap, trying to cover a very obvious bump.

"A hug..." He muttered hopefully.

"Me thinks you want a little more than just a hug."

He blushed a lot, then nodded.

"Then here's a small kiss." I lifted his lips to mine, teasing him.

He kissed me back, desperately, then pulled away and said, "more than a kiss..."

"So what, you wanna cuddle?" sitting down next to him, I pulled the blond close to me, then fell over, so he was laying on me. What I hadn't expected was the swing beginning to swing back and forth. I held him close, and he clutched onto my shoulders.

"R-Roy!" Ed giggled, as the swing finally began to calm down. "T-that was a stupid idea!"

Laughing, I agreed, then flipped over onto him, waited out the rest of the swing movements, finally making sure that he couldn't move. "Is this what you want, Edward?"

Without even a reply, I knew that it was; his heart was beating so fast that I thought that it would explode. The blond closed his eyes, waited a moment, then opened them again. "Yes..."

"So be it." I replied, kissing down his neck. Slowly, I unbuttoned the shirt, and let it fall off the swing, resting in a pile of fabric. I glanced up at Ed, who's face was a bright red. A grin crossed my face, as I teased his nipple, first licking the area around it, then kissing it softly, finally nibbling on it. The blond arched into me, pulling my head down onto him.

"R-Roy!" he gasped.

"I haven't even begun, are you kidding?" I laughed, kissing his lips. "Do you want me to slow down?"

"n-no..."

"You're a strong kid, Ed." Kissing down his stomach, I slowly unzipped his shorts, and took them off, sliding them down his perfectly sculpted legs. His boxers were red with blue on the waistband, which really didn't surprise me. "Before I go any farther,"

"Yes, Roy?" the blond muttered, propping himself on his elbows.

"Would you like to take my clothes off? Or do I get the privilege of doing it myself?"

At the mere offer, he blushed more. "C-can I?"

I offered myself to him, and watched as he tried to take off my t-shirt without actually touching me. After a minute or so, I took his hand in mine, then pressed it to my chest. "Are you afraid of touching me, Ed?" He shook his head, and finally managed to lift my shirt off. His hand trailed down my not-so-amazing stomach, before hesitantly taking off my jeans. His hand brushed my crotch, making me inhale sharply.

"Ah! Sorry!" he muttered, pulling away from me.

Slowly, I took his hand and put it back where it had just been, letting him feel how much I wanted him. "Edward..." I moaned, as he blushed and came closer, wrapping his arms around my neck. Lifting him up, I stripped his boxers all the way off, then looked him over. He let me take my own boxers off, before I set him down on my lap. "Are you ready? Tell me when you want me to stop."

The blond nodded, and I slowly slipped the tip of my shaft up his rear. His hands dug into my back, while he bit his lip to keep from screaming.

"F-further... just a little more...!" he groaned, wrapping his legs around my waist, leaning back into a comfortable angle. Obliging, I arched my hips up, pushing it in farther, then letting them down. I repeated this pattern for a few minutes, as the swing started rocking back and forth.

"Roy...!" The blond called, then came onto my lap.

"I'm almost done... be patient..." I whispered, pushing myself all the way up into him, as far as I could go, then coming.

"A-ah...!" Ed arched. Sliding my shaft out of him, I pulled the blond closer, hugging him tightly. We sat there for what seemed like an hour, just hugging, with an occasional kiss. He shivered in my arms, so I stood up, carrying him, collected our clothing, and went inside.


End file.
